


Falling

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: "Checkmate", F/M, Missing Scene, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: After the events of "Checkmate," Chloe spends the night with Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 6





	Falling

He hadn't stopped touching her since they'd been reunited nearly three hours before.

They'd already made love twice since arriving at the clock tower and he had no intentions of letting her out of his sight for the rest of the evening. He lay behind her, his arm draped around her waist, his nose buried against her hair.

He'd almost lost her.

Oliver pressed another kiss to the back of her head, then the side of her neck, nuzzling her jaw with his nose a moment later.

Chloe turned her head slightly but kept her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips and her body was incredibly relaxed. The last three hours had been incredibly intense in a way it had never been before between then and even now, her heart was beating faster than normal against her chest, because she knew what it all meant.

There were feelings involved now and the fact that they almost lost each other on the same day had brought them up to the surface and although neither of them said a word about it since her remark earlier that night, and she hoped it would stay that way, they both knew it was happening.

He pressed a soft kiss against her ear, then her cheek, listening to the quiet sound of her breathing. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, dropping his lips to her shoulder and kissing her there, too. There were feelings, and he'd recognized it long before that day. He'd just been doing his best to ignore them. The simple truth was, he'd had feelings for her that ran deeper than physical pleasure since before the first time they'd slept together. Before they'd ever agreed to embark on this 'no strings attached, just for fun' adventure together.

She shivered softly and turned on the bed so she was facing him then opened her eyes, they were filled with the emotions that had been running through her in the past three hours and she didn't bother masking them. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek, the same soft smile still on her lips. She couldn't imagine how scared he'd been while she was gone and then when Tess told him they had kidnapped 'Watchtower'.

In the short while when she couldn't find him, she had been incredibly scared, and she hadn't even known there was a big scary government agency willing to kill whoever got in the way behind it. The smile slipped from her lips slightly as she thought about what could have happened to him if he hadn't managed to escape, or worse, what he would go through if _she_ hadn't made it out of there alive.

He watched her smile come and then slip away within nearly the same instant and he lifted his hand to her cheek, gazing intently at her. "You all right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, she answered quietly, brushing her fingers over his cheek and her nose against his, "you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into her touch and kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'm all right. Better now," he murmured.

"I would be very disappointed if you weren't" she told him quietly, watching his face as well as she could as he moved closer.

He smiled faintly at that. "Can't have you disappointed," he whispered, kissing her softly.

She smiled softly and returned the kiss, sliding her fingers into his hair and shifting closer to him.

Oliver leaned his head against hers, sliding a leg between hers and trailing his fingers down her spine. 

Chloe shuddered, opening her eyes again and holding her breath as she raised her eyebrows at him, she had barely even caught her breath after the last time.

His eyes darkened as she shivered against him and he shifted closer, leaning down to capture her lips with his once more.

She returned the kiss and moved her arm to wrap it around him, her leg wrapping around his waist.

He groaned softly, burying one of his hands in her hair as he kissed her. "Wait," he whispered against her mouth, pulling back enough to look at her.

Chloe paused and blinked her eyes open, pulling her head back slightly to look at him too then taking a deep breath, "something wrong?"

He shook his head a little and drew in a breath, letting it out slowly a moment later. "The weapons. They're all over the country. I thought it would be a good idea to have some stockpiled in multiple places, just in case." Oliver gazed at her intently. "I made a map of where they are. I'll get you a copy," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened a little and she blinked again, surprised by what he was telling her, her brain was so far away from everything that had to do with Zod and Tess and Kryptonite, it took her a second to realize what he was talking about, but when she did, she was fully alert, even if she didn't understand why he was telling her that _now_ , "oh... that's a good idea."

"You needed to know," He murmured. "Just in case." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled softly, "thanks for finally letting me know where you put _my_ weapons," she teased quietly, the whole-- borrowing of money and hiding of the weapons was something they had already worked through, although it was also something they poked at each other with every now and then, for fun. Like when Oliver constantly brought up her hitting him with a Mack truck and setting a rabid dog on him.

He smirked a little at that. "Ours now," he told her, a hint of amusement in his eyes, though his words were serious.

"I suppose, since you paid for them, I could share ownership..." she grinned softly and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips for a long moment and when she pulled back, she was serious again, "thanks for telling me."

Oliver held her gaze, nodding a little. "I meant what I said," he said softly. "You needed to know, Chloe. Especially now with Checkmate involved in all this. Who knows what could happen?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded slightly, watching him then pausing for a second, "are you going to tell Clark?" Because while she knew Clark wouldn't understand and she knew he would see it as some form of betrayal, Chloe knew it was what Oliver wanted to do and she respected his decision, Clark would find out sooner or later.

"No," he said quietly, looking down for a moment, then back at her. He rested his hand on her hip, searching for a way to say what he wanted to. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Chloe, but I'm not entirely sure we should trust Clark with all our secrets at this point."

Chloe sighed deeply and closed her eyes and nodded a little, "I agree," she murmured then looked up at him, it was hard for her to tell Oliver that, especially after Clark had just helped save her life, but he wasn't just _Clark_ anymore, the guy she grew up with and had been referring to as her best friend for over a decade.

He was different, they all were and while they still had each others' backs in extreme situations, they disagreed on a lot of the others. She trusted Clark with her life, but not with her plans. "Not until he sees Zod for what he is."

He sighed softly, kissing her forehead. "Guess he still thinks he can just hug it out with the guy." 

"I hope that he realizes things for what they are before it's too late," she said quietly, running her fingers over his arm.

He watched her for a long moment. "It won't be too late," he said just as quietly. Because if Clark wouldn't do what was necessary, Oliver would. It was something he was starting to get accustomed to.

Chloe looked up at him at his words and held his gaze, pursing her lips together, she knew what he meant, and she hoped it didn't come to that, but if it did, she would do it with him and she would deal with the consequences with him. As a team. Because more and more each day, that was what they were.

"Let's not worry about it tonight," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, nodding slightly, "sounds like a plan."

Oliver slid closer to her, pulling her body against his and resting his chin atop her head, one hand resting on her bare back.

With a deep breath, she wrapped her leg around his and her arm around his back, moving as close as possible and keeping her eyes closed as she turned her face into his neck, pressing her lips to his collarbone.

He closed his eyes, the breath catching in his throat at the feel of her lips against his skin. He slid his hand up and into her hair, kissing the top of her head. The realization that everything could have gone down differently, that he may never have been able to be with her like this again, never have been able to hold her again made his arms tighten around her just a little.

Chloe relaxed a little when she felt his arms tightening around her, she turned her head up slightly and brushed her nose against his jaw, her thumb rubbing against his back. She didn't want to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Chloe?" His voice was soft and he shifted slightly so he could gaze at her in return.

Holding her breath, she opened her eyes and turned her head up, pulling back just as much as necessary, "yeah?"

"Stay here tonight," he said quietly, meeting her eyes.

She held his gaze and smiled slightly before nodding and leaning in, kissing him softly.

Oliver relaxed, returning her kiss without hesitation. She'd been right earlier that night when she'd taken him by the hand. He was falling for her. And not just a little bit. He was falling whole-heartedly in love with her.


End file.
